


Apparently the wood is soaked in Holy Water

by Betheryboo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betheryboo/pseuds/Betheryboo
Summary: Shane can be a little bit oblivious sometimes





	Apparently the wood is soaked in Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble based on the Annabelle episode. Shane is a demon, and is also very dumb sometimes

Ryan had his hands rested gently on his hips when Shane and his stupid, gangly arm came rushing into his vision, fingers outstretched to presumably touch the blessed wood of the box Annabelle was trapped in.  
Ryan’s eyes immediately went wide, but not for the reasons the audience, or the cameraman, Mark, for that matter, may have assumed. Less than a second before Shane was able to graze his fingers across the holy-water-soaked box, Ryan’s hand reached out and snatched Shane’s wrist as if he were a small child about to poke at an uncovered electrical socket.  
“No!” Ryan exclaimed, his voice sharp and tense, as his mouth curled into a wide but nervous smile. He was acutely aware that the camera was pointed straight at them, and had caught Ryan’s mildly panicked lurch towards Shane and subsequent snatching of his arm.  
Shane’s arm went limp as he let Ryan guide the appendage, and by proxy the rest of Shane’s body, away from the box, and Shane gave him a slightly embarrassed, but slightly confused, smile, still not quite understanding what Ryan was upset about. Ryan knew very well what Shane was, and that there was nothing in this ridiculously haunted, red tinted room that could seriously harm him.  
“No.” Ryan said again, calmer this time and through a forced smile. Shane let out a wheezing laugh as he went along with what he obviously believed was a bit. Ryan had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Shane at times had a little bit too much fun playing the skeptic during their investigations, and had a habit of tuning out the exposition that Ryan would give. Such exposition was mostly for the sake of the audience, to be fair, but Ryan was really hoping that for once Shane would be at least part way listening, rather than stuck in his own head, trying to come up with new and obnoxious ways to show the audience how little he was afraid of spirits.  
Of course Shane wouldn’t need to be afraid of spirits. But that didn’t mean there was nothing in this room that could hurt him. Ryan had really tried to get Shane’s attention earlier in the night when they had first drew their attention to the haunted doll in the wooden box.  
Shane was, of course, mocking Ryan a little bit. “We could take one step at a time… if that makes you feel better.” He had said softly, before unabashedly walking up to the box before Ryan had much time to react.  
“Hey, lady.” Shane said to the doll, less than six inches away from the box. Ryan, suddenly tense, stuttered out an “Oh, yeah, okay, you, uh, go for it.” as he stood a few feet back from the doll. Ryan’s knowledge that Shane was likely a more powerful demon than whatever was possessing the Annabelle doll wasn’t much comfort, but now there was the added tension of knowing that Shane could hurt himself if he touched the box, as the makeshift prison was covered in holy water.  
Ever since Ryan found out about Shane, he was very careful to label his bottles of holy water every time they went out on an investigation, as he knew how thoughtless and, frankly, dumb, Shane could be.  
“That’s her…” Shane said, and Ryan briefly wondered if he could feel Annabelle’s energy. Shane referred to the card stuck to the wall that had an image of the devil on it. “I do like that they have this out here as a nice reminder.”  
“They actually don’t know why that’s there.” Ryan began, hoping to loop into some sort of warning for Shane not to touch the box. “Apparently Ed stapled it to this box- which was specially constructed to make her con-contained.” Ryan stumbled over the last word. “Apparently the wood is soaked in holy water.” Ryan added, very calmly, but looking over at Shane halfway through the sentence and attempting to meet his eyes, trying to see if his words had registered.  
Shane met his eyes and rubbed his forehead. “Well, that’s good.” Shane said absently, and Ryan could have groaned, knowing that his attempt at a warning had just went in one ear and out the other.  
Now, as Shane stood, a bit surprised by the sudden chastising, Ryan let go of his wrist and placed his hands back on his hips, turning away from the camera to let out the breath he had been holding.  
“Jesus Christ, man.” Ryan said, shaking his head a little bit. “Oh God, you almost gave me a heart attack.”  
Shane chuckled a bit, still believing this was a bit.  
Ryan mumbled, almost to himself, “That’s what kills me? The fright alone?” He shook his head one more time and glanced up at Annabelle, ready for the shot to be done. “Well, Annabelle, the next time you see us it’s just going to be us alone. And I’d like to say,” Ryan added, mostly for the camera, “while everyone’s in the room here, that I respect you. And I don’t want anything to happen.”  
“Cut.” Mark, their cameraman, said as he lowered the video camera. Mark wandered away almost immediately, his eyes glued to the tech in his hands as he went over to the other equipment to switch something out.  
As soon as Mark was out of sight, Ryan gave Shane a firm smack on the back of the head.  
“Hey!” Shane exclaimed, his hand going up to rub his scalp.  
“You never listen to anything that I say.” Ryan rolled his eyes at Shane, a little bit of amusement hidden in his expression.  
“What did I miss?” Shane, ever oblivious, asked as he arched an eyebrow.  
Ryan pointed to the box, his eyes staring straight into Shane’s. “APPARENTLY,” Ryan emphasized his words carefully this time. “The wood is SOAKED in HOLY WATER.”  
Shane was quiet for a few seconds, his expression sheepish. “Oh.” He finally said. “Oh yeah, you did say that, didn’t you?”  
Ryan glowered at his friend.  
“Whoops.” Shane chuckled, choosing to laugh off the stupid mistake as he rubbed the back of his head again, this time likely from embarrassment. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Did I mess up the shot?”  
“Nah.” Ryan said, his frustration now practically gone. “We’ll just play it like I was afraid you’d get us cursed or something.”  
“You say that like you’re not afraid of me cursing us.”  
“I’m already cursed with you, how much worse could it get?” Ryan asked, amusement heavy in his voice. Shane gave him a heavy, wheezing laugh as Mark came back into the room, ready to continue with shooting.


End file.
